


Jupiter

by Audlie45



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Celestial Being, F/M, Weird?, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cosmic celestial being falls for a young mortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea where this came from. It's weird and short but I hope someone enjoys it. Feedback is always welcome.

Oh, this young boy, with wild blonde curls and crooked teeth. His round face beaming at me with rouge cheeks. The most adorable human I’ve ever seen.

Unable to stay longer in his presence, I leave, promising my return.

* * *

When I come back, my dough faced little boy has become a man. His hair still much the same but his cheeks have slimmed out and his body is much taller, now towering over mine. Teeth fixed as well, his smile is even more radiant than before.

I cannot help but hold him to me before I depart from his world once more.

* * *

My third arrival, I’ve come face to face with a god. Slicked back black hair, thin angular features and muscle mass, oh the muscle mass.

This visit I must have him. He’s all strong sinewy and gentle.

I believe I’ve fallen for this mortal.

* * *

After my last departure he was not pleased that I had to leave but he understood. I cannot live in his atmosphere for long. I am not of his world but I feel myself yearning for each visit more and more since he was brought into it.

When I see him next, he is, again a god but this god is different. Rust colored and wavy. Tousled and rough but just as gentle as always.

I stay longer this visit even though my energy has been lessened by the lengthened exposure to his world.

He is perfection. How could I leave any sooner?

* * *

My final visit, I return to him and he is once again my ebony locked god but not quite. He removed half of the length to expose this natural shortened hair and I laugh. He is silly to pretend.

I stay as long as my body can withstand because I know I will never return. A millennium of guardianship and my possession of this planet is no more. I must move on to another.

He wishes to accompany me.

I could but should I? Is he not a thriving organism on this tiny spec of a planet? What good would he be doing in the abyss with me?

He tells me my heart seems sad everytime I leave and he wishes to fix it. Why?

I deny him but I do not leave.

I wait for him to accept my decision.

He never does.

And I never leave.

**Author's Note:**

> So the end can be interpreted in different ways. Let me know what you think happened!


End file.
